Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Capítulo 6: Un día normal en Ottie's
Otro día normal. Un día en el que las caras blancas y más brillantes de los animatrónicos de Ottie's son reveladas. ¿Cómo sería un día normal? ¿O al menos durante el día? Eric: ¡Hola damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Adolescentes y ¿ancianos?! ¡Bienvenidos a Ottie's! Todos: ¡Eeeeeeee! Eric: ¿Estás listos para el show? (su voz se parece a la de Funtime Foxy) Todos: ¡Siiií! Eric: ¡Qué comience el espectáculo! Ottie's: Welcome to the show! And like it or not it's time to play a game. Raki: We we we we. ¿Pero Ottie? ¿Qué haces? Ottie: Estoy cantando. Roxlinne: Oye, se supone que debías cantar otra cosa, no "Like it or not". Ottie: Can't wait to meet you. So join the animatronic family. We open real soon. Try your best to hold on to sanity. Come get to know me, and you won't want to leave after tonight. Down here, we're only... Katty: ¡Espera, esa parte no! ¡Esa parte no! Ottie: ... And we would love you to join us for a bite. Katty: ¡Nooooo! Ottie: You've been through twenty long frightful nights. You've seen their face, felt all their bites. You know our show is so far from over... (La gente se queda boquiabierta) Ottie: And Freddy told us you're an organ donor. (El público se confunde) Ottie: All eyes are on you. We can walk you through our dark fantasy. Learn what we've gone trough. We can teach you how laugh at tragedy. Roxlinne: Estamos perdidos. Raki: ¡¡¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS PERDI... Katty: Oye, Raki, cálmate. Raki: ¡¡¡NO!!! Niños: ¿Esto es una canción, una batalla en vivo, o un show de terror? Un tiempo más tarde... Eric: Voy a tener que reprogramar a estos animatrónicos. Roxlinne: ... Katty: Este otro imbécil cree que somos robots normales. Extraño a Nicolay. Ottie: En serio, nos tenemos que ir de aquí escapando. Raki: En realidad, ¡¡¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE LO ARRUINÓ!!! Roxlinne: ... Tal vez... Ottie: Katty, ¿aún tienes el comunicador con los antiguos modelos? Katty: ¿Te refieres a Panda Freddy y Drake the Dragon? Ottie: Sip, ellos mismos. Katty: Los comunicadores están bien, pero tal vez como son prototipos hayan retirado esas piezas o que estén fallando. Ottie: No perdemos nada por intentar. Katty: Ok. Raki: Apresúrense. Katty: Esperen, hay que decodificarlo. Roxlinne: Yo lo hago. Roxlinne había tenido fallos en su creación, y almacenó los datos de todas las contraseñas. Tenía habilidades similares a las de Keny Mist. Uno de sus ojos contenía todo tipo de datos en la red. Móvil: ****** CONTRASEÑA CONFIRMADA. Katty: Creo que está bien, pero me parece que no hay buena señal. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Panda Freddy? ¿Drake? Drake: Voy en camino. Drake desconecta los cables y los animatrónicos corren sigilosamente... Los niños solían ir a Ottie's Pastes, ya que hacían espaguetis y fiestas que recordaban a Freddy's. También, en Katty's Snacks, con snacks salados como papas. Generalmente, Ottie y Katty se visitaban ellos mismos. Raki's Sandwiches y Roxlinne's Creams eran clásicos. Era un local perfecto para todos. Niño: Mapache, ¿me puede servir un sándwich con salchichas y pepinillos? Raki: ¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES MAPACHE, NIÑATO, YO TENGO NOMB... Roxlinne: Cálmate, Raki. Raki (risueño y embobecido): Ajaja, ok. Ottie: Voy a contarles una historia, chicos. Este era un tipo muy alegre que iba por un valle y que... Katty: ¡No! Esta era una chica, sola y deprimida, en medio de un bosque y perdida, y estaba lloviendo. Ottie: Otra vez la misma historia. Katty: La voy a cantar. Esta era una chica, sola y entristecida, bajo la lluvia y... Ottie: La idiota 'e esta tipa siempre está deprimida. Katty: Ottie se queja de todo y no puede callarseeee (con música triste) Ottie (serenamente cantando): Katty no puede hacer nada para esa basura acabarse. Oooooo, ¡ÉPICAS BATALLAS DE RAP DEL FRIKISMO! Ottie: Yo soy Ottie y soy el rey de este lugar, el animatrónico más crack, el más guay,... Katty: Y el más anormal. Mi nombre es Katty y te voy a despedazar... Eric: Ahí los quería ver. ¡Ya voooy! Empieza una persecusión... Un rato más tarde... Roxlinne: Cantémosle a Rick que hoy es su cumpleaños. 1, 2, 3! Ottie: Felicidades loco en tu día, que te caiga tu cake por encima, muchos años aquí comiendo pizza, dinero, dinero, dinerooo. Raki: Este Ottie siempre exagerando. Katty: No lo cambiamos por nada. Casi al anochecer... Eric: Niños, pasen por el Contador de Premio para llevarse un regalo y que no nos olviden. Ottie (cada vez que pasa un niño): Un globo, un sombrero, la aplicación de nuestra empresa, un paquete de papas... (murmura) Roxlinne, nos quedamos sin regalos y aún quedan niños. Roxlinne: Toma esta caja. Ottie: Okey. Pasan niños... Ottie: Una servilleta usada, un desatascador, un clavo, una kk, un hueso de pollo, un cigarro ¡no fumes!, un hilo, una roca... Y bueno, ya verán la noche siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya dado alguna que otra carcajada. Escriban qué les pareció. Informo que va a haber algo como "4 juegos" y la historia va a estar dividida en esos capítulos. Estamos en la 1ra Parte: "Un Comienzo Eterno". Luego la 2da "Nosotros no desaparecemos". La 3ra "Los Dream Animatronics: Family Location" y la 4ta Parte: "El Fin de la Eternidad". A partir de la Parte 3, comenzará un anexo a la historia de Fazbear Investigation. Comenten qué les pareció y algunas ideas. Me despido. Bye! Categoría:Entradas